A Piece of Me
by Miss Drarry
Summary: Jackson is determined to make April see that she loves him. He needs a little luck, a little friendship and a lot of determination to win over the ginger he loves.
1. Beautiful Blonds

A PIECE OF ME

AN- Hi, This is my first ever story. I have written the story for my best friend to cheer her up. She is a die hard fan of Japril. I hope you guys like it. Pardon my mistakes with the grammar, this fic is not beta'ed.

April Kepner was not having a good day. She had to perform four back to back surgeries at the hospital, her lunch was a cold chicken sandwich, her head was pounding and currently her intern was being very difficult.

"Umm I told him Dr. Kepner, I did, I told him we had to get an MRI. The patient is refusing, I mean it's not like I can tie him up and drag him there. I don't know what to do." Intern Brooks was rattling at top speed.

April really wanted to go home and take a nice long bath and sleep for atleast 20 hours, but she was a surgeon, she bought it upon herself. If only she listened to her Grammy and just stayed back, her life would have been more peaceful. She could have slept all she wanted and had good home cooked food everyday instead of this cafeteria junk. She would have met a nice farm lad and gotten married in a field full of wild flowers. She would have never met Jackson Avery and her life would have been peaceful. NO, April reminded herself strongly, no more thinking about Jackson sex-on-legs Avery. He was history.

April gathered ever ounce of patience left in her and said "Dr. Brooks, did you scare the patient? Did you tell him we were looking for a tumor? You always tell the patient we just want to cover our ground so we would like to perform additional tests. Seriously, have you learned nothing these past 4 months?" Intern Brooks atleast had the decency to look embarrassed. She muttered her apology and went back to talk to the patient again.

"You look like you can kill someone Kepner." Dr. Bailey said. April liked Dr. Bailey; she always viewed her as the mother hen, kind and caring.

"I need some sleep, I have been up since 5 AM and my legs are killing me and I am very hungry" April said between yawns. She really needed to go home; yeah strangely enough it is home now. She liked living with Alex and Christina. They teased her constantly, but she knew there was no malice there. They cared about each other, not that Alex would ever say that out loud.

"Why don't you go home and I will take care of your cases for tonight. I had the last few days off and I feel like I need to get back into the game." April could have kissed her when she uttered those golden words. So she bid her goodbye and practically skipped to her car. She was going to get some Kung Pao chicken form Dragons Inn and eat it while watching a movie on cable. Yes, this day was getting better already.

O~O~O~O

April pulled into the drive way 20 minutes later and noticed a white van parked in her spot. She wondered if someone was here to visit them. Meredith came by sometimes to see Christina, but Meredith and Derek were on a holiday in Paris right now, oh how she envied them. She entered the house and called out for Alex. She could hear noises upstairs, so she went up to the first landing. There were several boxes scattered on the floor and Alex came out of one of the empty rooms holding a box.

"Oh, hey good you are here, could you give me a hand with these boxes, Avery has too many clothes. I mean what kind of a self respecting man has 14 pairs of jeans" Before she registered what Alex was saying, the said person came out of the room in nothing but a white vest and blue Jeans. April nearly had an attack.

"A man, with good taste Karev, nothing wrong with looking good". Jackson said and clapped Alex on the back lightly. He looked at April and gave her a slight nod, and went about his business, oh yeah his business…what was it again? That's right he is moving in.

April knew she looked stupid, standing there with her mouth slightly open, but I mean come on, how come no one mentioned to her that her ex was moving in. Things were not smooth between them at the moment. Ever since the whole pregnancy episode, Jackson had avoided her like the Ebola virus. They did not see eye to eye and did not have too many cases together. She had to speak soon or she would forget words.

April cleared her throat and said in a very steady voice "Alex, could I talk to you just for a minute, alone I mean". Alex looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. Damn she hated that smirk. He dropped the box and followed her still looking very smug. Jackson went back into his new room, no doubt to settle in, or put all his jeans in a drawer or making his bed or whatever sexy people usually do.

"Kepner, I know what you are about to say." Alex started before she could say anything. "But I asked him to move in because he was lonely in that apartment of his and I could use another XY species in this house. You have feminized this place so much, sometimes I feel like I am producing estrogen. so, no Avery is staying. I did not tell you because I knew you would react this way."

"Damn it Alex, a little warning would have been nice you know. And I am only trying to tidy up the place and it more livable." April said.

The door bell chimed and she went down to answer the door, leaving ales standing there. She did not want to look at him right now. It could be Christina, she always forgets her key. This is why she bought a wooden key bowl and put it near the door, so people never forget. They never listen to her. She opened the door instead to a beautiful blonde.

"Hi is Jackson here? I am his girl friend Jillian." She held out her hand for April.

Yeah, April Kepner was not having a good day.

TBC~


	2. Jealous reds

Chapter 2 – Jealous Reds

A/N - No copyright infringement meant. I am very scared of lawyers. Everything belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC, except for Jillian the Neurologist. She is mine, all mine.

It's not enough that she is a beautiful blonde, but apparently she is a neurologist. Perfect, just perfect. April Kepner is not Jealous, thank you very much. She just feels like someone is twisting her internal organs and throwing darts at her heart, yeah that's it. That's because of the chicken she is eating, sitting on the kitchen counter not because she is currently being subjected to the Jackson-Jillian make out movie on the couch. Her Couch. The Couch she picked out from IKEA. Jillian's voice was very irritating, it made April scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"So, how about we go out and have some dinner? To celebrate your moving in."

How she managed to talk with her tongue down Jackson's throat was beyond April. They were currently trying to clean each other's tonsils out.

Jackson laughed lightly, that beautiful laugh that made all his features light up like stars. "Sure what do have in mind? How about we get some take out from Dragon's Inn and stay home instead. I can think of a million things we can do."

No, this is wrong. Dragon's Inn was her idea. She wanted to eat Chinese tonight, why couldn't they order Indian or have a pizza or something. Why are they stealing her idea. That's when April realized that she is acting like she did in Junior High. She needs to grow up. She is mature and she can handle Jackson and that bint together. Kissing and hugging and exchanging their body fluids. Ew.

Jackson is free to date whoever he wants. She broke his heart multiple times, she realizes that. Well atleast she has Jesus now. She could talk to him, and he will listen to her and comfort her.

O-O-O-O

Jackson felt April's stare on him the whole time he was kissing Jillian. He really thought she would come interrupt them, like she did when he and Lexie were making out on the couch. Instead she just went upstairs without a second glance, no doubt to talk to Jesus.

Jackson wondered if Jesus would come down to his place one day shake April up and tell her to take it easy for once. He should do that. Yes, that will get him April back and will give the atheists an attack if nothing. Maybe he can also explain to people that evolution is a fact. Jackson smiled a little at his own humor.

"What's so funny?" Jillian asked and cut through his daze.

"I was just thinking about evolution" he said, drawing a confused-amused expression on her face.

"You were thinking about science when I was kissing you? Should I take that as an insult?"

"Well when you are kissing me a different part of my anatomy pays attention to you, who cares about the brain. Now let's go get some food."

O-O-O-O

The smell of French toast woke Jackson up the next morning. He tired to move but it looked like he was entangled with another person correction, a beautiful blonde person. He tried to shift without waking her up.

He quickly threw some clothes on and brushed his teeth and bounded downstairs in the search of food. Loud music met his ears, and he smiled in spite of himself.

_Friday night it's party time feeling ready looking fine, viene diego rumbeando, with the magic in his eyes checking every girl in sight, grooving like he does the mambo he's the man there en la disco, playing sexy feeling hotter…_

April was dancing away to the music as she made breakfast. She started dancing because of Christina. Frankly, she likes it. It takes her mind off things, things like Jillian spending the night at their place.

Jackson stood near the archway and watched April dancing and applying butter to her toast. He was still smiling at her, when she looked up. Brown eyes met blue eyes and they both held that intense gaze for longer than necessary. Those sparks between them could set stuff on fire.

"I need some food." Alex rushed past them both picked up some french toast and left the kitchen, forcing Jackson and April to look away. Christina came in and looked at them both calculatingly.

"Oh my god, if you want to do it, just do it. I don't want to watch this soap opera drama everytime I see you two now. Avery she misses the Jackson action. She is more uptight than ever now, if that's even possible. She wants to start a chore wheel. Over my dead body Kepner. I don't clean." Christina said as she looked through the fridge left with a bottle of juice.

"We umm, should get going. I have a surgery at 10." April said and fled the kitchen. What she did not notice is the way Jackson's eyes followed her.

What is wrong with me, she pondered as she stood under the hot shower. When she was together with Jackson, she did not feel this way about him. She was mostly focused on the guilt. It was like eating a whole chocolate cake without sharing. It was so good to eat, but the after effects left her a little sick. But now, it was like she is seeing him differently. When had he gone from being Jackson Avery her friend ( her special friend) to this incredibly gorgeous guy she wants to be with. How did this happen. Why is no one telling her anything, anymore. UNFAIR.

O-O-O-O

"So, we are all set for tonight then. I will be ready by 7." Jillian said as he dropped her off at Seattle Pres. She kissed him lightly on the lips and left. She turned back halfway and told him casually over her shoulder, flipping that long blond hair of hers "I don't think your friend Kepner likes me very much Jackson." She continued walking without waiting for Jackson to reply.

What she did not notice was the way Jackson smiled. So it started.

TBC~


	3. Clueless Brunettes

Chapter 3 – Clueless Brunettes

A/N: I don't own the story or the characters, blah blah blah. Enjoy :)

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun's rays turned everything they touched into liquid gold. The breeze blew gently ruffling the flowers in the field. Birds and butterflies scattered the clear blue sky making the whole scene look like a fairy tale. The white marquee stood in the center covered in pink and white roses. Everyone was seated in the front waiting for the bride to arrive.

April Kepner looked like a princess. Her dress was beautiful and elegant, her hair was neatly tied up and her neck was adorned with pearls. She was walking down the aisle with her father. She was NERVOUS. Her heart was racing; she thought her ribcage would explode. She tightened her grip on his arm. Her father looked at her and smiled. He reassured her with his eyes that she made the right choice. He will never hurt her, he loves her too much. Her stance eased, she felt like herself again. The pounding in her ears reduced and she was able to hear the music. She was going to marry him, the love of her life. He was waiting for her, his face appeared blurred through her veil. Everyone stood up; she saw Bailey , Dr Webber, Christina, Alex, Meredith and even Zola. Everyone was here. She smiled and went up to join the groom. Her dad was calling out her name:

" Dr Kepner are you awake?" he said, his voice sounded very feminine.

"Not now dad, I am about to get married." April tried reasoning with him. The voice just grew louder and more confused.

"Ummm , Dr Kepner I really need your help." Her father said.

April snapped her eyes open and sat up. She had sweat on her forehead. She looked up and saw Dr. Wilson looking at her like she was mental. So it was all a dream, it seemed so real though, the flowers, the butterflies, the sweet nectar smelling air, the dress. Who was it? Who was waiting for her at the end of that aisle? That could wait, she had to focus on the task at hand.

"What is it Wilson?" April asked. She fell asleep for an hour in the on-call room because she was not catching much sleep at home, due to the Jackson-Jillian all night long show.

"Dr. Kepner a kid came into the E.R. after he fainted at a basket ball game. The parents rushed him here because the kid is complaining of severe pain in his ears and is almost completely deaf now. He was a perfectly normal 13 year old before the whole fainting incident. I ran all the basic tests, his blood came back clear, no infections, no elevated white count. His scans look clean as well. You are the on-call attending, so I thought I should ask you what my next steps should be." Intern Wilson told her as they both made their way to the E.R.

"Fainting and ear pain are indicative of an inner ear imbalance issue. Let's run a tilt test and go from there. In the mean time, page the new attending ENT specialist so he can have a look as well." April said and went to grab a coffee. She was still a little sleepy and shaken up from that dream.

Little did April know that her life is about to change forever.

O-O-O-O-O

"Dr. Kinney, I am Dr Wilson . I paged you earlier about the kid that came into the E.R. with the ear pain." Dr. Wilson spotted Dr. Kinney the minute he came into the E.R. She had seen him around before. She and the interns lusted after him a little bit their first few days here. He was a handsome man standing at almost 6.2 feet tall with chestnut brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He always seems to have a smile plastered on his face, which is a good thing because people should see those pearly white teeth. Oh he was a gorgeous.

George smiled at the intern and proceeded to walk towards her. The case aroused his curiosity so he came down immediately to take a look at the kid. Normally he was never paged down to the surgical wing; this was the first time since he took the job as an ENT specialist almost 4 months ago.

"Hello Dr Wilson , where is our young patient?"

Dr. Wilson wasted no time and led him straight to the patient and explained everything she learnt about the case. "Dr. Kepner ordered a tilt test and asked me to page you." She finished.

"Alright, let's see here then." He was examining the scans, when he turned to her and asked "Where is this Dr. Kepner you told me about?"

The said Dr. Kepner walked in and they shook hands. There was something about her. He couldn't quite pin point what it was, but he was attracted to her. Whether it was red hair, her high pitched voice, her bright shining eyes or her laugh was anyone's guess.

They discussed the medicine and came up with a few possibilities. She seemed to genuinely care about her patients. That told him she had a great personality, caring and kind.

"Well, let's keep him under observation then, and see how he fares through the night" He explained to the parents and turned to meet her eyes immediately.

"I will monitor the patient overnight Dr. Kinney and report changes to you for your opinion." April said and started walking towards the nurses' station when she heard him speak.

"Sure. You are very beautiful Dr. Kepner. I have always had a thing for red heads." Dr Kinney said and smiled at her. Damn he had a gorgeous smile.

April stood there just looking at him. They just met ten minutes ago and the man was already hitting on her. Un-freaking- believable. She had to say something, him a piece of her mind. But all she could do was smile. Her traitorous mind thought it would be funny to flirt with the gorgeous ENT specialist. Perfect. Just perfect. She then made a wired face between a smile,a frown and a scowl and walked away.

Dr. Avery watched the whole thing. He saw the exchange and the smile and the wired face April made at the end. This guy has got to be shown his boundaries. Oh, it's ON.


	4. Green Eyed Monsters

Chapter four – Green Eyed Monsters

A/N: My bestie suggested the name of this chapter to match Jackson's limpid green eyes :P. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Doing a PhD really takes it out of you sometimes. Enjoy and thank you for all your lovely reviews.

It was pouring down rain outside. The grey clouds hovered over Seattle Grace- Mercy West hospital and showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. The clinic was packed with patients mostly suffering from flu and cold. April looked at the patients and heaved a sigh. The sky was crying with her. It was going to be a long day. She has already seen 28 patients this morning, and not a single case was surgical.

"Mr. Dobson". April called out looking through the list on her red clipboard. An elderly looking man stood up and walked over to her slowly. He had a red nose and watery eyes. Yeah she was going to have to tell another patient they had the flu and that they should go home, take plenty of fluids and rest well. She smiled and led Mr. Dobson to exam room 4.

To say she was exhausted was an understatement. It wasn't physical you see, it was the emotional kind. She had been looking at sick, flu ridden patients for the past four hours, but that was not the cause for her current condition. Things between her and Jackson were still a little frosty. She had to see him at home and at work. She tried to schedule her surgeries such that she doesn't have to see him much but even the little encounters like catching him in nothing but a towel in the morning after shower or seeing him waltz around the house shirtless was causing April a great deal of distress. He was still going strong with Jillian though. Thinking of them together made something heavy settle in her stomach. She wanted to claw her heart out and smack it for feeling this way. She dare not admit it out loud but she needed him back. She wants Jackson to be hers. No one has the right to touch him or make him smile or kiss him.

She couldn't just go back to him and demand he stop seeing the slag right away and come back to her. No, Jackson would laugh in her face. She needed to make him see all by himself that he needs her back. Yeah that's it. That shouldn't be too hard right? At that moment she turned and saw Jackson looking at her.

O-O-O-O-O

"April, I need you in the E.R." Jackson said as he walked past April who was standing at the nurses' station deep in thought. She looked so cute chewing on her bottom lip and looking into a distance. Her bottom lip was growing red from being caught between perfect pearly whites. With a rush of emotion he did not quite understand yet, he remembered how April used to look after their kissing sessions. She used to resemble an ethereal goddess, with her eyes half lidded, those perfect bow shaped lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed to a beautiful rosy pink color and –

"So what do you need me for?" April said and interrupted Jackson's train of thought.

"A car accident. Four women were injured and one of them is pregnant. I am trying to get all hands on deck."

"Oh god is the baby okay?"

"There is a pulse and the baby seems stable, but we are checking for signs of internal bleeding."

April hated such cases. It was hard to see babies get hurt, especially unborn children, who have done nothing to deserve any of this. She hurried over to the E.R. and put on her scrubs. Jackson came in behind her and tied her scrubs for her. She felt his fingers graze her and neck and send a jolt of electricity through her body. Focus Kepner, focus, she reprimanded herself.

April turned towards the room and was surprised to see Dr. Kinney standing outside examining the chart. Before she could stop herself she said.

"Dr. Kinney what are you doing here?"

"Oh hello April, can I call you April?" He continued without waiting for a reply. "I was paged in because one of the patients damaged or shall I say crushed, her nose during the accident. And you are?" He held out his hand for Jackson who looked at it but did not take it.

"Dr. Avery. I am the attending plastic surgeon on the case." Jackson said in a very clipped and annoyed tone. "Now if we are all done being pleasantly surprised, shall we go in and attend to the patients?" Jackson did not care how he mad he sounded at the minute. April and Dr. Kinty or whatever the hell his name was hurried inside the room. The Idiot had no business being on the OR floor. He should up in his office cleaning out ear canals.

Jackson could feel a low throbbing headache building up slowly. Yep he hated that guy. He could feel him stare at April the entire time they were in the exam room. What was he trying to do? Bore holes into her head. He should just focus on the patients and leave his April alone.

An hour later they were all scrubbed in and waiting for the patient to arrive at O.R. 5. Jackson, Dr. Kinney and April were all currently standing near the O.R. sink. You could cut the tension in the air like a steel knife through smooth butter.

"So April tell me what is your opinion on lobsters." Dr. Kinney asked suddenly breaking all of them out of their thoughts.

"Umm…I guess they are okay." April was very confused.

"I was asking, because I want to take you out for dinner this Saturday. I wanted to see how you would feel about a lobster dinner".

"April hates sea food. She will not go out with you." Jackson all but yelled that statement out. He was clutching the edge of the sink so hard his hands were white.

"Oh, I see, oh god. I am sorry. Are you two together or something?" Dr. Kinney asked looking between Jackson and April.

"What? No no we are not together. Jackson here has a very lovely girlfriend." Frankly April was mad. How dare he refuse the offer for her. It was her offer. Maybe she wanted to go out with Dr Kinney . It was none of Jackson's bloody business. April loved sea food. Okay no, but there was no need to tell Jackson that.

Jackson was now breathing very uneven. Oh so that's how she wanted to play this game. Fine. He doesn't care. Dr. Kitty can take her out for a date. He is fine with it. Maybe he will take Jillian out for a lobster dinner.

Dr. Kinney was thoroughly amused right now. He was still looking at April waiting for her to accept or decline his offer. Jackson and April were looking at each other with murderous expressions. Only if looks could kill.

"I would love to go out with you George. And I love sea food." April finished and looked at Jackson with an expression that said, what are you going to do now Avery?


	5. Dating Blues

Chapter 5 – Dating Blues

A/N: I have written the chapter to the liking of my bestie. It seems people hated grumpy and Jackson together, so hopefully my fic will provide the alternative reality. Thank you for all the follows, reviews and ratings. Enjoy and Happy new year you guys.

- I want to include lots of drama into the following chapters, by bringing in Jackson's family. If you guys would rather not have that, please let me know. So I can finish the fic with an epilogue.

April adjusted her hair one last time. She checked herself in the full length mirror in the attending lounge. She settled for a short red dress with some ruffles and a simple ruby necklace and pulled her hair into an elegant pony tail with her bangs falling lightly into her eyes. Satisfied with her appearance, she waited nervously for Dr. Kin….George to come pick her up.

Truth be told, she was nervous. April did not have a lot of experience dating. Most of her first dates used to end in a disaster as the guys would always sense she is not open to sex. Yeah April had a track record of dating pigs. Except for Jackson, he wasn't a pig, maybe a sexy fox or a muscled lion or a stallion or a…. okay time to stop comparing the men she dated to animals. She started to munch on skittles. She was hungry. She started to recall the day she had, she had been incredibly busy all day. Oh yeah it had been lump and bump day at the hospital again. Ew. Better not to think about her day.

7:30 came around and George came by as promised. He wore black trousers and a simple white button down shirt with folded elbow length sleeves. Suddenly April thought she was overdressed. Well hello, the man said a lobster dinner. She expected a high profile place. She did not want to look odd, maybe she will now.

"You look lovely April. Beautiful. Red really is your color I see". He smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks, you look great as well".

"Shall we." George said and gestured with his right hand.

April nodded and followed him to his car.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was a fairly nice place. Cozy and classy, but definitely not a silk red dress place. April was actually glad. That took some edge off of her.

"I discovered this place last week. I live a few minutes away. Amazing food and wonderful people. I wanted you to share in the experience as well."

The waitress came and read them the specials. They ordered their food. Lucky for April, although the place was called Atlantis, it served non sea food items. She ordered Chicken with Spicy mango and peanut sauce.

"So, Avery was right then. You do hate sea food. I am sorry, we could have gone to a different place had I realized he wasn't joking." _Or Jealous_. George thought it was best not to add that it in.

"No I do like sea food, just prefer chicken to it. Hate is a strong word." She added lightly.

"So tell me April, what made you become a Doctor?"

"Well I love the blood you see, all the gore, all the cutting, so I thought hmmm…. where can I do this legally. Then it hit me. So I went and enrolled in med school." George laughed at her joke. He really did have a wonderful laugh.

"What made you want to go to med school?"

"Well, growing up we did not have a lot of money. My mother died of cancer when I was 9, because we did not have enough money to get her treated at the best hospitals. That made a deep impact on me. I wanted to become a doctor and save the world and treat all the poor people. Except after entering med school and paying all that fee, I had to earn money to pay it off. And then I had to save some money for myself, and then buy a house and a car. I haven't come anywhere near saving other people just yet. But I will."

April smiled a little and was about to reply when her phone went off. Of course it did. She was having a good time, hence it had to be ended. She excused herself to answer the call. She came back to the table a minute later just as the waitress brought the food. The look on her face told George everything he had to know. It was work. She had to leave.

April looked at the food sadly and apologized to George.

"I have to go. The other Trauma attending isn't there. They need me. Sorry George. The food looks delicious."

George nodded and offered to drive her over to the hospital. He was a doctor too, he understood how things worked.

He paid the bill and tipped the waitress. She offered to pack the dinner but they had to leave.

They arrived at the hospital a good 20 minutes later. Seattle traffic is terrible sometimes. April thanked George for the ride and got out of the car and was about to leave when George called her name. She turned to face him and he pulled her close with his hands on her waist. And then without any warning he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle at first. He was just feeling and tasting her rose petal soft lips. She did not push him away, so he gently nipped her bottom lip and slid his tongue past her lip silently asking for permission. April suddenly responded and opened her mouth just a bit sending sharp electric jolts down his spine. He slowly explored her mouth and deepened the kiss. She tasted exquisite, like black currant and strawberries and something that was just April. His tongue lapped at sensitive areas in her mouth eliciting a low moan from April. That sound beyond erotic. He needed to keep his blood where it belonged for now. It was not time for that just yet. After long minutes which felt like a life time, they both parted gasping for the much needed oxygen.

April's eyes were half closed and glazed and her lips were swollen and red. It took some time for the earth to stop spinning. Finally, she came back to focus. She looked at George who was watching her carefully. The smile that escaped her lips was beyond her control. She looked at him shyly and said goodbye. He pecked her quickly on the lips and gave a smile of his own. Yeah its official, of all the dates she has had, this one was definitely the best.

Jillian saw the little kiss between that red head and that other doctor through the window. She was sitting in the common area waiting for Jackson to finish his shift. She smiled a little to herself, oh yeah this was just perfect. Now all she had to do was casually slip the information to Jackson and gauge his reaction. She will know once and for all how he feels about this ex-girlfriend of his. As if on cue, Jackson descended the staircase and moved towards her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled.

As they sat in the car discussing their dinner plans, Jillian looked at him sideways and smiled a little and said "Yeah lets go where ever you want baby, I don't care. I am sure you had a hard day, what with the other attendings not on call and all."

"Yeah we were under staffed tonight." Jackson replied smoothly taking the bait.

"Well not to worry, now that April is back from her date, she can take over the E.R. and you can have the night off."

"How did you know April was out on a date?" He asked turning so sharply to see her, his neck creaked.

"Well I saw her get out of the car nicely dressed and kiss that other cute doctor passionately. I am assuming it was a date. Right? I mean why else would she kiss him like that. "

At that moment his eyes gave away everything she needed to know.


End file.
